Bagheera (Bambi; TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast: *Young Bambi - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Adult Bambi - Adult Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Young Thumper - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Adult Thumper - Adult Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Young Flower - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Adult Flower - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Friend Owl - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Bambi's Mother - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cub s' Movie) *The Great Pince of the Forest - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Young Faline - Young Tigress (The Secrets of the Furious Five) *Adult Faline - Adult Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Adult Ronno - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard; share with Eli Wages) *Thumper's Mother - Nita (Bear; Brother Bear 2) *Thumper's Sisters - Rosa, Lala, Pep and Ali (Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2) *Miss Bunny (Thumper's Girlfriend) - Rebecca (TaleSpin) *Bluebelle (Flower's Girlfriend) - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Faline's Mother - Shere Khan's Grandmother (Jungle Cubs) *Geno and Gurri (Bambi and Faline's Children) - Phineas and Cera (Webkinz) Scenes: #Opening Credits/"Love is a Song" #A New Day Begins #The New Prince #Bagheera's First Walk #Baloo #Bagheera Makes Another New Friend #"Little April Showers" #Bagheera's First Visit to the Meadow #Tigress #The Young Stags #King Leopold #Man, is in the Jungle! #Winter #Bagheera on the Ice #Sudden Tragedy #Looking for Soosy #"Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song" #Familiar Faces #Twitterpated! #Romance Finds Bagheera #A Rival #"Looking for Romance (I Bring You a Song)" #Man returns to the Jungle #A Raging Inferno #Another Season, Another New Birth #End Credits Movie Used: *Bambi (1942) Clips from Movies and Shows: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (1997) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party (2000) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *TaleSpin (1990-1991) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008) *The Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2009) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) *The Secrets of the Masters (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Secrets of the Scroll (2016) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *Beverly Hils Chihuahua 2 (2011) *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! (2012) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Open Season 3 (2010) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Young Bambi BagheeraProfile.jpg|Adult Bagheera as Adult Bagheera Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Young Thumper Diamond baloo.png|Adult Baloo as Adult Thumper Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Young Flower Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Adult Flower Ono.jpeg|Ono as Friend Owl Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Bambi's Mother King Leopold.png|King Leopold as The Great Pince of the Forest Young Tigress.jpg|Young Tigress as Young Faline Tigress.jpg|Adult Tigress as Adult Faline Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as Adult Ronno Nita (Bear) as Mom Asparagus.jpg|Nita as Thumper's Mother Rosa.jpg|Rosa Lala.jpg|Lala Pep.jpg|Pep Ali (Beverly Hills Chihuahua).jpg|and Ali as Thumper's Sisters Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Miss Bunny (Thumper's Girlfriend) Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey as Bluebelle (Flower's Girlfriend) Shere Khan's Grandmother.JPG|Shere Khan's Grandmother as Faline's Mother Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Bambi Movie Spoofs Category:Bambi Movies Category:Bambi Movies Spoof